The Sides Of The Moon
by RedRoarRoa
Summary: Both like the Moon. Dark and Light; Yin and Yang, each one a side of coin. They live on never even knowing that the other is even there, But if one day, if fate allowed it, if they meet for one minute for one day. Would they ever be the same. Heroine meets Vigilante, as one fights to fit in and as the other looks for the killer of his parents.


Hey guys its red and I'm back and better than ever. (hopefully). So this if a remake of my first story and it"s the one that i started and i never finished so here i go to finish the story with a good ending. So...Yay?

I do not own Teen TItans, DC or any other item in the Teen Titan/ DC universe. i just came up with the story.

Chapter one.

* * *

Jump City, California. Monday, August 12 2011. 0700 hours.

The day was like any other normal fall day, the sun rose as it always did in the morning from the East as cold winds came from the West. As sun was beginning to to rise above the sky and auburn leaves left there homes from trees and the city and its people began to wake up and move from place to place, from their home to there everyday jobs and schools lives. Soon the sounds of busy cars and life it self became alive, and yet on this day many things would change this city.

Also on this regular day was a familiar picture known to all. a new set of visitors, who were not only new in the neighborhood, but also to the busy town that was awakening. Who where getting ready to move in to there new home. In the front of an middle American home that was colored in a mustard yellow coat, where two people were waiting for a local moving van with there belongings. One person of the duo was a man in his early forty's with a build that suggested that the man was into exercising with any spare time. With white as snow hair cut in a very clean cut and a white goatee keep to an very clean standard. He wore dark green military shorts that cut off at his knees and a short sleeve red simple shirt. He looked at the new home in front of him with no certain interest with anything. To him the home was just like any other home in the world, only good if it could fulfill it use. The young man next to him was the complete opposite of older man of the duo. He was almost the older mans height and had a skinny build but he still looked like he could put up a fight. He wore a neon green shirt with a fierce brown bear that was getting ready for battle, his pants were a light brown and almost covered his red shoes. He had his hands in his sun kissed blond hair as he looked at his new home with his forest green eyes. The face of awe of the young man could not be changed by any other event, a alien spaceship could have landed next to him and taken the car they arrived in and he would have not even changed him. In the mind of any other person like the man next to him, the home may have it may a regular home by most to the young man, who lived in all kinds of different locations and homes; from the grass hut with no door, to the dark warehouse on the bad side of town in his eyes, this was the most wonderful place in the world. The house it self was a two story yellow building that had a large green yard and a large oak tree with large wooden swing. The gleam in the young man's eyes could not be any brighter.

The older gentlemen looked at his adopted son with eyes of care, as he knew that this was a day that his son will never forget. His first real home.

"So I guess you like the house?" he asked as the teen looked at his father and then back to his house.

"It just feels so unreal right now, William. I mean, how long has it been since Africa, or Italy, or even Sydney that I had a nice warm bed and a place to call home" he said with a haze in his eyes, as his memories flooded into his mind.

"Yes, it is a long time since the boy I promised to taking care of became the young, joke cracking hooligan before me?" he said with a chuckle as the young man faked frowned at his old man's use of words. "Plus" he continued "it is good to have a stable base of operations that we can come and, go when we please. Plus it's if you need to bring in any information or evidence for me to look at then this place is perfect." he said as he look all around for weaknesses in the home and the area its self and also looking for spots to put the many surveillance cameras and motion detectors he had to put all around the home. The young man next to him just rolled his eyes at his fathers one track mind for the battlefield and nothing else, not even for the simple task like enjoying a place to call home.

"Will, you need to get you mind off world of guns and warfare, and on our mission to look normal, and I don't think normal is getting self-auto turrets of the roof and barbered wire around the house." he said looking around, making sure no one was listening to their conversation, and to also see how nice the neighborhood looked. His father looked back at his son and smiled at the humor that his son always surprised him and made him laugh. "Yeah maybe your right, for now. We need to act like we both are just a normal boring family, looking forward to the first boring day of the rest of our normal, boring, simple lives." he said as the turned to look down the street just in time to see the moving truck to make its way towards them.

"Yeah, yeah, man you make normal life like the boring thing in the universe, but your right we need to keep our normal boring heads down for now. Well lets get our stuff off the van and get in our new home" he said with a smile never leaving his face as the van parked came to the in front the driveway and then backed in to the driveway and the van turned off. One of the movers looked around and saw the older looking man and spoke.

" Yo, boss." he said looking to Will. "Were The Black Tie Movers and are you the um... Wilson's?" he asked as he looked at his clipboard as he lips smacked together from the gum he was chewing on and then back to the man standing in front of him.

"Yes, we are sir" Will said as he shook the man's hand and looked to the mans much older larger partner. "but please, call me by my middle name...Slade"

End of Chapter 1


End file.
